


爱与缄默

by yizhiweimi



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: 这朵玫瑰的花期实在太长，不知你能否耐着性子看它凋谢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 詹姆斯·多诺万·哈利迪/奥格登·莫罗  
> James Donovan Halliday/Ogden Morrow  
> 斜线无意义。  
> 分级：G  
> 原著＋电影混合正剧向。  
> 有很多BUG。  
> 查的资料，部分有出入，不能确保完全正确。  
> 因为电影和原著都涉及很多电影和游戏，所以加入了自己的私心。

1

1979年的圣诞假日，哈利迪得到了属于自己的第一台游戏机——雅达利2600，当时这台游戏机已经发行两年，但尽管如此，哈利迪拥有这样一台游戏机的消息也很快的传遍了他的方圆几条小街区。

有人告诉他，要将快乐与他人分享。他也确实照做了，但是他从不混进那些孩子们抢着打赢游戏的吵闹声里。他更喜欢自己呆在房里，先把星球大战的玩偶从地毯挪到一边以免被他一屁股坐坏，再往墙上投一个飞镖，如果是十环他就再投一个，然后选出他想玩游戏的卡带插进卡槽，接着坐到床垫上，满怀欣喜地举起他心爱的手柄。

七岁的哈利迪就这样迷上了游戏，那对于他而言似乎并不是什么目的，而是一种过程。哈利迪从不在乎跟谁比赛，从不去比是他的技术更好还是小伙伴的更胜一筹，在那个最早期的双人对战乒乓球游戏里他显然更着迷于自己是怎么接到球的而不是最后的比分。

他的入门作品——太空侵略者，后来也成了他的象征之一，当然是因为那件他总是穿在身上的印花短袖，他喜欢那个，衣柜里有几件一模一样的，换洗着穿。

1977年，星球大战的第一部电影新希望才刚刚上映，而他拿到游戏机时距离那难忘的时刻——挤到影院里看电影，为电影里面的外星怪物惊呼出声——已经过了两年。他迫切地希望能在游戏里玩到光剑，使用原力，可是当时的技术不足以支持他的愿望实现，于是他摆弄着卢克天行者的玩偶，说自己以后要创造一款游戏，自己在里面可以成为一位绝地武士。

那个时候，孩子都会喜欢绝地武士，直到长大了才会发觉，其实那个时候自己不太喜欢的西斯也并非十恶不赦。

他拿着光剑玩具挥舞，试图用自己的原力控制雅达利的游戏手柄，当然没有成功。

他几乎离不开游戏，自从拥有自己的游戏机之后，他每天都要单独跟游戏机呆一会儿。而那些游戏，他只是不厌其烦地一遍又一遍玩，不管结局是输是赢。周围人们都惊讶于他对一个玩了成百次的游戏居然还不厌烦，甚至会问他，“嘿，你只有这几个卡带吗？”

只是那些讨论他总是呆在自己的世界里，并说他这样不太对的话，他都当没听到。

“我一定要创造出世界上最伟大的游戏。”每个早晨他刚刚睁开眼睛就会这样想，“那个游戏里一定要有这些东西。”他一边洗漱，吃早饭，把印着游戏印花的衣服套上脑袋，一边回忆自己房里的电影海报，书，杂质。

十岁的詹姆斯·哈利迪这么想着，把新卡带放到包里，拿起床上的玩具人偶出了门，他今天还要上学。


	2. 2

2

“哈利迪，你的太空侵略者打了多少分？”

“啊......我不太记得了。”他说，“我有了一个新的游戏，你们玩过吗？”他拉开挂着飞机挂饰的书包拉链，从包里掏出一本新的卡带，“Pac-Man，我这几天在玩它。”

于是一到这时，拥有好奇的天性的孩子便围过来看，拿手指着卡带上的贴纸图案吵了起来，“什么啊？这个我看到有人玩过。”“为什么它像个被人拿了一块走的比萨？”“我听说过，好像是才发售的新游戏？”

“其实......呃，不是，两年前就有他的街机了，不过直到现在雅达利才有它的卡带。”哈利迪回答，雅达利这个词语被他特意加重了语气“所以也许，也可以说，它是个新游戏。”哈利迪说话总是断断续续的，似乎是每一句话之前他都要思考很久。

“它是玩什么的？”

“一个精灵要在迷宫里吃掉豆子。”

“就这样？”

“它还要躲避幽灵。”

“如果没躲成呢？”

“就结束了。”

“听上去还是射击游戏比较刺激。”

“我觉得......你应该去试一试。”

“还不如玩打砖块。”

“好吧”，哈利迪不再说话，看上去喜欢刺激和冒险的同龄人对这个吃豆子的游戏兴趣不大，于是他默默把卡带拿书垫好，收进书包的最里层。

这一天上课的时候，他在草稿纸上画的是那块被人拿了一块走的比萨饼越长越大，于是反过来欺负起了幽灵，他画了很多比萨饼，再加上了一架太空侵略者的战机，最后他还加上了他最喜欢的Adventure里的恶龙，他们全都打成一团在他的草稿纸上溅起层层叠叠的灰尘，发出乒乒乓乓的刀剑碰撞声，他这么想着，便在上课的时候笑出了声，还因此被老师提醒了。同学下课后拿起他的草稿纸，都笑他“哈利迪在欣赏他的比萨呢！”在所有笑声里，只有少数人会提醒一句“可是他的太空侵略者早就是我们班最高分了”，于时这时班上就陷入沉默，人群就悻悻散开了。

没有人从一生下来就沉默寡言，毕竟人从来到这世上的第一秒就开始哭泣地发出噪声了。

他一开始也喜欢说话，喜欢异想天开，但他得到的回复一般都不会是鼓励——“你一定能做到。”比如阿姆斯特朗小时候说自己要上月球，他妈妈便跟他说“但是你一定要记得回来哟！”他跟自己的工程师父亲说到他想要发明一款让所有人都真实地身在其中的游戏，他的父亲就哈哈大笑——“这不可能！”于是便说起那些理论和计算来——世界上怎么可能存在光剑这种武器呢？还有，让时间倒流的东西是绝对不存在的......

其他孩子在和自己的父亲玩抛接球的时候，哈利迪只能扶着门框看着自己酗酒的父亲默不出声；其他人周末的时候带上自己的宠物狗狗一起去野炊，他的母亲有时却会躁郁症发作，对他大吼大叫，或是完全不搭理他。于是久而久之，他就不再去要求。他跟自己的父母交流都不多，更别说走出自己的小房间和孩子们一起玩滑板，拿着玩具枪对战。

他的沉默并非从头到尾，从落幕到谢幕，而是慢慢养成的习惯，就像无数个情节推动这故事走向高潮。

所以他才爱游戏，几乎用他整个身心来爱它，它们几乎是他的全部。他可以趴在地毯上，一个下午全都耗在这个上面，晚饭都可以不吃。他是如此爱那些显示屏上的像素方块和圆润的，反射着窗户外阳光的游戏手柄。在那个有一点点霉味，那个乱糟糟的，狭小的阁楼里。那里储存了他将近所有的快乐。

在很长的一段时间里，他都是一个人——包括他发现Adventure里的那个彩蛋，屏幕上显示着设计者的姓名，他手里一松，手柄从手里滑下来，他兴奋地叫起来想把这个隐藏在迷宫里的秘密告诉某个人。

但他的阁楼里空空荡荡，回应他的是天花板上震落下来的灰尘。

在很长一段时间里，他都像那个对战恶龙的勇士，单枪匹马。

一直到1985年，经过了雅达利大崩溃，他闷闷不乐了整个假期，再后来，他要开始上中学。一直到那时，那个坚硬的壳子里的小男孩，终于听到了外面的一点声音。


	3. Chapter 3

3

那是一个难忘的假期，用哈利迪的话来说，就像他的童年突然一下消失殆尽，然后他不再是个孩子了。尽管在那个时期，游戏质量确实不尽如人意，哈利迪在拿到ET的卡带后，只玩了短短几天便不再碰它，除了他的收集癖让他总是一遍又一遍地擦拭放在柜子上的卡带表面上留下的灰尘。

哈利迪还听说，那些冗余的卡带被埋在了一个沙漠里，他甚至有过想法，想要去那个沙漠里去找到它们，然后等到自己长大之后，把这个游戏改版，改成所有人都会喜欢的游戏，但仍然用雅达利的称号。

雅达利的崩溃让哈利迪1982年的圣诞假期过的不太开心，尽管没多少人注意到他的这种情绪，但孩子的心态总是写在脸上，他妈妈发现了这种细微的不对劲，问他：“怎么了詹姆斯？你看上去闷闷不乐。”他只回答“我觉得我以后没有游戏机玩了。”他妈妈做了一个惊讶的表情，低下头去看招聘广告。

电视游戏似乎就在一夜之间蒸发了，后来几乎没人再提及电视游戏机了，不知到底是忘记了还是不敢再提。

总之，那段时间的确难熬。

他少有的乐趣当然有星球大战。

最后一部星球大战的电影在1983年上映，他在影院前等着，从凌晨就开始排队，可以说，哈利迪的整个小学阶段，正好是星球大战风靡整个美国的年头，所以这个系列的电影以及有关它们的一切顺理成章地成了他最大的乐趣，之一。每一部电影的上映就会掀起一阵狂潮。还好他是第一批去看的观众，所以所有的爆料对于他来说都不算那种令人避之不及的剧透——比如卢克天行者和莱娅居然是兄妹。

不仅是哈利迪，有太多人都以为卢克天行者会和莱娅在一起（尽管莱娅和韩索罗在一起也不赖），毕竟他们看上去配极了。沙漠里的天赋异禀的男生和一位公主——当时最流行的戏码。

这么来说，也可以说是星球大战打破常规。

还有星际迷航，和星球大战的快节奏不一样，星际迷航总是慢慢地，那一艘飞船在无尽的宇宙里漂浮，漫游，像是永恒里的一秒。在他每次进到自己的小阁楼里，打开门正对面就是一张企业号的海报，他便说“欢迎您重返企业号！”

以及，其实也没有那么糟糕。在那个电视游戏不再畅销不再流行的年头，他终于拥有了一台Commodore 64电脑①，之前他向父母索要但是失败了，这次是从邻居的后院市场买来的，到他手上的时候还很新，它的前主人是一对老夫妻，以“不知道它有什么用，我们反正也不会玩”的理由把它交给了哈利迪。哈利迪日后回想起那对夫妻看着他兴奋的眼神，他们还特地给他打了折，不知道该说那天他偶然出门去光顾邻居的后院是福是祸，如果不是这台个人电脑，也许他就不会跟奥格登·莫罗聊上天，也不会有后来的事，当然不是说他们聊天软件以及聊天室里打招呼，哈利迪不用电脑干这些事。因为龙与地下城在那时成了他的心头好，或者说，那是当时所有孩子津津乐道的话题。

而他们就是因为这个认识的。

中学开学的第一天哈利迪打算晚点再去——提早去了之后唯一能干的事就是认识到一些自己不认识的人而他对社交兴趣又不大——如果他没有被他父母催着出门的话那他应该可以做到这一点。

哈利迪走得很慢，开学第一天的学校难免嘈杂，他不希望过早地忍受那些折磨，他也不希望他呆呆地坐在座位上，等待一个又一个同学走进来跟他打招呼，更不希望有人把书包往他刚要坐上的位置上一放，说道“这位置有人。”真是见了鬼了，哈利迪从小到大一直都在想这件事，那个位置上明明没人！也没留纸条！抽屉也是空的！怎么可能有人？

他的座位一直是教室的后排或角落，他不在乎，他说坐在后排视野更好。

那天上午，教室的中间偏后，那个位置上坐着跟他一样大的少年，比他高，比他胖，对方正手舞足蹈地跟周围的人聊天，他跟所有人打招呼做自我介绍，还帮老师分发作业本以及每个人都要自己填写好的名片，看上去他成为全班最受欢迎的人只是迟早问题。

在哈利迪终于在教室里无所事事只是观察所有人一个多小时后，他听到那个少年清脆而且兴奋的声音“龙与地下城？你玩那个吗？”

哈利迪抬起头往那边看，他们终于开始聊到游戏了。

“我记得第一次通关的时候我兴奋地整个晚上都没睡着。”

“那可真酷！”

哈利迪起身，他总是无法拒绝游戏，以及关于游戏的讨论。

“那个俑不能作为确切的方位，只能是一种......推断，或者是猜测。”哈利迪把脑袋探过去，“因为龙总是在动，你又只知道墙壁......”他停下来，因为周围的人都看向他，而他不习惯这种注视，“只有墙壁是确定的。”

“继续啊！”那个他认为的很受欢迎的人催着他继续说。

“没什么，”哈利迪却突然不愿意多说了，“就是这样玩的。”

那个孩子也看着他不说话。

“我也很喜欢龙与地下城。”他又这么加了一句，企图化解现在的尴尬场面。

“是啊，谁不喜欢？”不知道是谁这样说了一句，于是人群又合拢在一块，把哈利迪给挤出去了，在那些叽叽喳喳地声音又像在刀子身后的水面一样合起来之前，哈利迪好像听到了那个人的一句“喂！”

直到老师让同学都坐好，开始一个一个点名，名字一个一个报出来，就有人回答“这儿”或是“是我”。这本来是个认识全班的好机会，但哈利迪只记住了除了自己以外的，全班同学中的一个名字，属于那个兴致冲冲聊着龙与地下城游戏的人，这姓氏他隐隐约约在哪听过，但他不太记得了。

奥格登·莫罗。

莫罗？哈利迪想，是那个女明星吗？演祖与占②的那个，哈利迪一直都记得那个女人在电影里奔跑的样子。他叫莫罗？那他后面会不会也跟着祖和占？他也像那个女人一样受异性欢迎？

他就这样发呆，一直想到了放学，屡次错过了莫罗往后偷偷瞄教室角落看他的动作。

等到老师说今天就这样结束了，他突然回过神——想起来了，奥格登是犹他州的一个城市。

所以他应该怎么跟对方打招呼？“你知道有个叫奥格登的城市吗？”还是“你妈妈是不是喜欢让娜·莫罗？还是你爸爸？”还是“你是什么时候开始玩龙与地下城的？”

他挎上书包出教室的时候，他胡思乱想的对象早就已经先他一步走了。

但没有走多远。

哈利迪追上去扯住对方的书包。“莫罗。”他喊道，然后他才觉得自己这样好像有点不太礼貌，他把之前排练的打招呼全都忘了，只是急匆匆地抓着莫罗的书包带子。

“詹姆斯？”但好在莫罗没有生气，反过头来喊他。

哈利迪心里一惊——他居然记得我的名字。“叫我哈利迪就好。”这是他第一次主动跟别人打招呼，“你今天有没有时间。”这听上去都不像个疑问句，像是陈述事实，像是他……信心满满。

“怎么了？”

“我想邀请你。”在他第一次主动跟别人到招呼的后两秒，他又开始第一次主动邀请别人。

“啊，”莫罗惊呼了一声，“但我约好了......”他把手搭上旁边两个人的肩膀“我约好了跟他们一起去打游戏。”

这两个人是什么人？是新认识的同学吗？他这么快就交到朋友了？说不定这两个人龙与地下城一关都没过——尽管哈利迪明白自己这样想不太好，但他忍不住。

“哦！”哈利迪便只能触电般地放开了莫罗的书包，“好吧，抱歉”他说，他都奇怪自己为什么要道歉，也许是因为自己之前有些失礼的行为。“好吧，好吧......”他一边往旁边走开，一边自己重复起这句话来，“好吧。”

好吧，他交到新朋友了，他这么快就交到新朋友了，看来他真的很像那个让娜·莫罗，而且不仅仅是吸引异性。其实说不定他们以前就是好朋友，中学又碰巧分到了一个班？也不是没可能，如果是这样的话那他们说不定一起打游戏很久了，整个小学？或者从幼儿园就开始了，乒乓球对战和太空侵略者他们比较喜欢哪个？还是更喜欢大金刚③？这些问题太多了，可惜哈利迪总没办法问出来。对每一个人几乎都又这么多问题想问。

莫罗盯着哈利迪书包上的飞机模型钥匙扣晃来晃去。哈利迪自己一个人走，没人跟他一起。还有哈利迪的短袖，貌似大了点，有点长了，穿在他身上实在不怎么协调，显得他更瘦了。以及哈利迪的鞋带，有一只是散着的，还没系好，不知道是不是追自己的时候跑得太急了。

于是莫罗停了停，跟他身边的两个人说抱歉，改天再约。“哈利迪！”接着他跳起来，边跑边跳。“等我一下！”

他说什么？哈利迪想，他说了什么？我没听清，可他跳起来了，看上去好像是很要紧的事，他很在乎。

还没等哈利迪想清楚他到底说了什么，莫罗就已经跑到他身边。

“你刚刚说了什么？”哈利迪于是问道。

“什么？”

“你刚刚说的话，我没有听清。”

“那你为什么要停下来等我？”这问题莫罗自己都觉得自己也问得莫名其妙。

“因为你看上去像在跟我说话，但我没听清，所以我要等你过来之后再问你。”

好吧，莫罗想，无所谓了。

“所以你说了什么？”哈利迪还是问这个问题。

他刚想反问这个穷追不舍的男生“这个问题又不重要，你怎么总是揪着这个不放？”他偏过脑袋去，看着哈利迪的那双眼睛，这双眼睛好像总是懵懵懂懂的。“我问的是，你邀请我去跟你干嘛？”他最后改了口。

“打游戏。”哈利迪不假思索，而莫罗也听到了他意料之中的回答。

 

 TBC.

 

①Commodore是上世纪70年代与苹果公司同时期的电脑公司，其1982年开发的个人电脑Commodore 64由于集成电路技术的引用，成本大大降低，在当时被广为使用，在原著中也有提及这种型号的电脑。

 

②让娜·莫罗是60年代的著名女演员，《祖与占》是其出演的一部电影，导演是特吕弗，电影里让娜·莫罗饰演的凯瑟琳与祖和占两人都有恋情，所以后文也说“会不会他身后也跟着祖与占”。

 

③大金刚是任天堂1981年发行的一款游戏。

 

注：在原著中，哈利迪与莫罗第一次遇见的场景是哈利迪一个人在读《龙与地下城玩家手册》，莫罗发现了他并邀请他参加自己每周一次的龙与地下城跑团——即按规则参与游戏。自此，哈利迪有了他第一个朋友圈。由于原著中描写并不详尽，所以在文中有改写，请注意这并非两人第一次遇见的真实情况，是作者自己的改写。


	4. 4

4

“你喜欢星际迷航吗？”在哈利迪不再在莫罗面前也一言不发——那花了几个星期。莫罗开始跟哈利迪找话题。

“喜欢。我从小就看它和星球大战。”

“我喜欢可汗怒吼！我觉得创世纪这个想法太厉害了！”

“你觉得Spock①有人情味吗？”

莫罗被这个突如其来的问题吓了一跳。

“他总说别人的人情味不太完美，办事就应该用逻辑办事。”

“也许吧，这样的话Spock也不完美啊。”莫罗轻轻地回复他，“你看，他是个半人类半瓦肯人。”

“还是个T-型血。”哈利迪补充。

“对，T-型。他总说要按逻辑行事，但他自己有事也会按感情办事，而且还可以说是非常有人性，按他的话说，这就不完美。”

“所以Spock才完美。”哈利迪说道。

莫罗还从没听别人这么说起过。

“所以他才很完美，因为他既有逻辑又有人性，既有理性又有感性，他还有过分裂的自我认知……”哈利迪停了一下，好像是在斟酌什么词语，“反正，我觉得他不赖。”

等哈利迪说完之后，他才想到，也许这是这十几年来一次性说的最多的一次了，他刚刚一分钟里说的东西比刚刚过期的一整个假期都多。

“所以是因为他的不完美，所以他才很完美？”莫罗问他。

“对，就是这个，我要说的。”哈利迪回答他，这个回答就像星球大战里的尤达大师的发言，那个绝地师傅总是喜欢用倒装句。

“那我觉得你也很完美。”莫罗对哈利迪说，态度不像开玩笑。

“是因为我不完美吗？”

“对啊！”莫罗回答，“这不是你的结论吗？因为不完美所以才完美。”他比划着手，两只手在空中摆来摆去，就像他们的老师上课时总喜欢有过多的肢体语言。但哈利迪没觉得莫罗有老师那么让他无所适从。

——这可真奇怪，明明这两个人都做着一样的事，但他似乎总戴了有色镜片似的。哈利迪想。

“但是这不适用于我。”接着这个近乎偏执的男孩反驳道，“Spock是半人类半瓦肯人，这种说法只适用于他。”

“那你的意思是你很完美？”

“我可没有这么说。”

于是莫罗便拍着哈利迪的肩膀大笑起来，哈利迪见他笑了，自己也跟着嘿嘿傻笑。莫罗在他旁边说“哥们，说真的，你真是我见过的最奇怪的人了！”

“是吗？”哈利迪把自己的眼镜从鼻梁上取下来，用衣角擦拭镜片。

“也是最逗的人了。”莫罗看着他，只觉得哈利迪之前也许从未有过什么社交经验，说话往往直来直去。对别人来说，也许都很难接受这样的直肠子以及和他这样清奇的，与常人不同的思考方式，但是还好。他想，哈利迪遇上的是他这个宽宏大量的好孩子。

哈利迪跟莫罗还没认识很久，每天放完学，他们俩先去搓一盘街机，有时还不仅仅是搓一盘。接着，他们一边走一边聊天，通常来说他们都会去哈利迪家再打几盘游戏或是看电影，然后他们再告别。

“不用担心，我爸妈不在家。”哈利迪每次转开自己门把手的时候都会这么说。这两个星期，他们一直都在用电脑玩游戏，毕竟电视游戏似乎已经是很远的事了，但有时莫罗会看到哈利迪把他的收藏拿出来。由于那时的电脑还不至于可以随身携带，所以他们约好轮流玩哈利迪的电脑，只是通常哈利迪打开的都是双人游戏。用惯了ApppleⅡ的莫罗好像有些不习惯，却始终没有说破，只是说“我手生嘛”或是“在别人家里玩我会有点紧张”。

哈利迪这天很兴奋，尽管在别人眼里他没什么两样——还是那样沉默寡言，上课的时候两眼发直，一到放学了就等莫罗收拾好书包一起走——但莫罗发现了他的兴奋。

“我有东西给你看。”哈利迪兴冲冲地，拉起莫罗的书包带子往前面快步走去。

莫罗习惯了被他扯书包带子，他们第一次打招呼的方式。

“快点，快点！”哈利迪催促他。

莫罗从没见过这样的哈利迪，这样的活泼，激动，迫不及待。

他们气喘吁吁赶到家，哈利迪就把他带进自己的卧室。

“看好了！”哈利迪兴奋地宣布，“你一定要看好了！”

“像是什么剪彩仪式。”

“是的！它就是剪彩仪式！”

哈利迪搬来梯子，爬上顶部，用手摸了摸天花板。

莫罗也不知道他是摸到了什么机关，天花板的一块居然就这么打开了。他看得目瞪口呆。

“快上来啊！”哈利迪爬上去，向他挥手。

莫罗爬上去之后，站在哈利迪那个隐秘的阁楼密室门口。

“欢迎来到我的Tardis！②”哈利迪叫着，推开了阁楼的门。

哈利迪卧室里的那些不过是冰山一角，而这扇门后面才是哈利迪的宝藏，是他所有的快乐，是他从小到大的寄托和依赖，是他用他的零花钱，用他的手一点一点堆砌出来的Neverland③，是他在此之前从未告诉任何人的秘密。

然而在做完这简短的介绍后，哈利迪那种带劲的情绪便一扫而空了，取而代之的之后他和往常一样的神色——懵懵懂懂，像是刚睡醒的样子，撇着嘴，但也不能说他这是心情不好。他像个气球，那些情绪就被装进那个瘪着的气球里，突然不知是因为什么事，那气球泄了气，他的激动与快活一齐跑出来，从那个窄小的拥挤的气球的口子里一拥而上，到最后就只留下那个气球又软塌塌地跌落在地上。

有阳光从外面透进来，照出阁楼里飞舞的灰尘，从顶上一直飘到哈利迪的肩膀上，安安静静地掉下来，寂静无声，未曾打扰莫罗环顾四周。

莫罗在这个阁楼里转了几圈。

哈利迪一直沉默着等待，像是自己送出一个礼物，他便忐忑地等待着对方拆开包装，等待着对方那张脸上的神情。

莫罗想去拿一本卡带，在把它从书架上抽出来之前，他看向哈利迪征求卡带主人的同意。哈利迪当然是点了点头。

莫罗拿出的卡带是《大爆炸》，他慢慢地拂去卡带上薄薄的灰，嘴里发出两声惊呼，接着他小心翼翼地把它放回去，再摸摸索索地抽出来了一本《星志》，封面是星际迷航的经典手势“LLAP”。然后，他还找到了《闪灵》的海报，237门牌式样的卡片，《小行星》的卡带，《十三号星期五》里的杰森面具，对于莫罗来说小了点，希区柯克电影集以及任天堂红白FC机。

半晌，莫罗终于说出他后来始终认为自己那时实在是说迟了的一句话：“这里太酷了！”

哈利迪这才吐出了一口长长的气。

“这儿比我们每周一次的跑团都要帅！我觉得我那个跑团根本什么都不算！”莫罗甚至萌生了一种把跑团从自己家搬到哈利迪家的冲动，但他马上打消了这个念头，哈利迪实在太恐惧社交，莫罗看到他手足无措的样子也会替他着急。

毕竟，莫罗几乎从来没看过他在除自己以外的人面前笑过，连说话都很少。尽管他们也才认识没多久，但莫罗认为哈利迪实在太真实，而他待人接物的态度就算他们认识了十多年估计也难得改头换面，以后他也一样会这样真实。

这正是别人不太接近他的一点，而这也恰巧就是莫罗喜欢他的一点。

哈利迪小声地问“你真的这么觉得？”

“那当然！”莫罗回答他，“所有人看到它都会觉得你是个天才，这里就是宝藏埋藏的地点，地图上那个最醒目的圆圈！”④

“我觉得它没有你家里酷，这里很小，而且……有点乱”哈利迪耸了耸肩。哈利迪在跑团活动时去过莫罗的家，那儿的一个客厅就比他的阁楼和卧室加起来要大几倍。哈利迪光在客厅里呆着就觉得自己有点喘不上气，加上莫罗的父母都在家里，于是他没有进过其它房间。“你的卧室肯定比这个厉害多了。”哈利迪说，就算没看过，他也能想的出来，莫罗的卧室，肯定是有一张很大的床，床上零零散散地扔着玩具和光盘，说不定也有这种小暗道。

“你怎么偏偏不信我？见过的人都绝对说了它很酷的！”莫罗兴奋地想要拥抱他了，按着他的脑袋说他可不会骗人，“是不是？”

“呃……不是。”哈利迪摇摇头，这让气氛有点扫兴。

莫罗被惊讶给呛得没出声。我倒想知道那是谁这么没眼光呢！他为哈利迪打抱不平。

“事实上……”哈利迪吞吞吐吐，句子里还总是有若有若无的叹气，“事实上，你是第一个来这里的人，当然，是除了我之外的，第一个。”

他的声音很小，似乎在他看来，以前从未有人欣赏他的收藏这件事让他不好意思。

此时哈利迪身边那个从小就魅力四射男孩也呆住愣了愣，在脑袋里将那句话重复了几次。

没错，他可以拿到最先一批的游戏卡带，Apple电脑刚开始发售不久他就能从父母的手里接过那台崭新的，无数孩子梦寐以求的高科技玩意，他可以每周举行一次人人都想加入进来的跑团，而他的父母也不在意那些孩子孩子在家里的毛手毛脚。他被很多人羡慕。

这一次不一样，他不会被任何人羡慕，也不会有其它人了解到这个秘密基地的存在，没有人会用那种期待不已的眼光看着他，对他说“我也想去那儿。”这比起他曾经获得的礼物，关注的人实在少得可怜——只有他和哈利迪两个人。

但他只想对哈利迪说谢谢。

他觉得这是一种他从未有过的殊荣，自己似乎站在红毯中央，站在好莱坞的舞台上，莫罗想。嘿，这是他莫大的荣幸——这儿从未迎接过任何客人，而迎来的第一位客人，那个光顾袋底洞的老巫师⑤，是他，他自己——奥格登·莫罗。

对，他是第一个来到哈利迪秘密基地的人。也许这会成为他一辈子都没法忘记的一天。“嗷呜——韩索罗船长，楚巴卡愿意成为你诚挚的朋友以及大副！”⑥他发出伍基人那种低沉的吼叫，锤着胸脯喊道。

哈利迪笑了起来，又取下自己的眼镜，用衣角擦拭镜片。后来莫罗才了解到，一旦他害羞起来，他就通常做这个动作来掩饰，这样他就可以低下脑袋去盯着自己的手和衣角，这样就也不必让别人看到自己的脸以及咬着舌头的别扭微笑了。

他们才认识两星期。

然而莫罗觉得他们似乎已经认识了很久了，久到像是他们的遇见是上辈子，或是上上辈子的事。不然他为什么这么信任我？——莫罗说服自己，他们肯定是很早就已经认识了。

哈利迪的信任对于他来说比任何奖励都贵重，比孤山所有的财宝加起来还要让他珍视。那个信任的凭证实在太轻了，那只有哈利迪的那一句“你是第一个来这的人”。

但也实在太重了。

那句话在他的胸口上轰然一击，砸出一个口子，里面填满了晶莹剔透的友谊。

 TBC.

——————

①Spock是星际迷航中的经典人物形象。

②Tardis是英剧神秘博士里，博士的飞船，因为在一次飞行中外观变化装置被毁从而一直停留在蓝色电话亭的样子。博士形容它“里面比外面大”，此处也暗示哈利迪的阁楼密室里面比外面大，内容比外在更为丰富。

③Neverland是小飞侠彼得潘中的梦幻岛。

④地图上最醒目的圆圈是藏宝图上通常都会出现的宝藏埋藏地的标记。

⑤袋底洞，巫师在《魔戒》中出现。袋底洞即为霍比特人巴金斯的家，甘道夫则是第一位光顾这里的巫师。后文孤山也是书中的地点，其填满了财宝。

⑥韩索罗和伍基人楚巴卡是星球大战系列中千年隼飞船的飞行员。


End file.
